Oneshots
by LynnKurosaki
Summary: Anything that crosses my mind. First Chapter involves people and Slinkies.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then Harry wouldn't have ended up with Ginny.

Chapter 1: Slinkies

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in McGonagall's office one day shortly after the whole 'Sirius escaped Azkaban' thing finally ended and school would be out in a few days.

"Would one of you please tell me why you pushed Draco Malfoy down the stairs as it was moving." McGonagall asks breaking the silence her face turning more and more stern as she talks.

Harry smiles and states, "because he's like a Slinky Professor."

Hermione elaborates upon seeing the transfiguration professors confused expression, "It's a muggle children's toy, most kids like to watch it go down stairs or stacks of books and they look like this." And turns a quill into a metal slinky. Ron immediately stacks a bunch of books so they almost resemble stairs and watches the slinky go down them in fascination.

"How is he like a slinky?"

Harry replies with a quote he overheard from neighborhood kids over the past summer, "Some people are like slinkies. They're really good for nothing, but they still really bring a smile to your face when you push them down a flight of stairs."

"Or several dozen moving stairs," Hermione helpfully adds.

VvVvV

A/N: I found a quote and immediately thought this up. This fic will only be a bunch of one-shots so I won't focus on adding more to it and pretty much be about anything that crosses my mind so some chapters will have nothing to do with Harry Potter.


	2. Gullible

Gullible

Takes place in fourth year shortly before the drawing of names.

XxXxX

Draco walks through the door to the top of the Astronomy tower an air of confidence surrounding him hiding the confusion going through his mind. Harry Potter invited him up here this night, claiming to have something important to tell him. Looking around Draco spots the small boy looking out to the forbidden forest obviously nervous about the meeting.

"Potter, what do you want?" Draco asks sneering as the boy turns around blushing lightly causing Draco to raise an eyebrow.

"Dra.. er, Malfoy." Harry starts almost calling Draco by his first name intriguing the Malfoy heir, "I just wanted to, er, well that is to say." Harry struggles to say what he wants walking towards Draco who moves opposite him slowly being guided to the lowest part of the wall without his notice.

"Just get on with it Potter, we both have classes in the morning." The back of Draco's knees hit the top edge and Harry gets up close blushing harder now.

"I just wanted to let you know," Harry whispers into Draco's ear his hand lightly on Draco's chest, the heir now blushing himself, "That I've always hated you." And with that Harry pushes Draco off the side of the tower with the Heir barely having a chance to acknowledge what Harry just said before he starts screaming loud enough to wake the entire castle, minus Ron.

Quickly running down the stairs under the invisibility cloak Harry heads to the base of the tower from the direction of the Owlery Ending up getting there last which was just fine for him. Shoving the cloak into his pocket Harry pushes to the front of the crowd looking at Dumbledore first out of breath, "I came as fast as I can, what happened?"

"It seems Young Malfoy fell from the top of the tower, he died the moment he hit the ground." Dumbledore states sadly, "I'm afraid I must go alert his parents, they'll want to know what happened as soon as possible."

Later at the funeral everybody let the Malfoy's know that they feel for their loss as well as Harry seeing as the two were rivals. As Harry leaves for his dorm he smiles widely only when no one sees him.


	3. Tom

The golden trio was having an incredible tricky time of finding the horcruxes. They had already been everywhere Dumbledore knew Voldemort had been to or was important to him. Riddle Manor, Hogwarts, Gaunt Shack, the little town he frequently visited while at the Orphanage, they even searched all through Diagon and Knockturn alley and still nothing. So they decided enough was enough and to just ask Voldemort himself through owl mail. At least that's what Tom figures went on when he suddenly receives a letter from them asking where his Horcruxes are. Deciding to send them a reply, Voldy laughs and writes down a few sentences;

_Dear Potter,_

_Do you really think I'm stupid enough to tell you that? Really? I mean c'mon, only a fool would tell their enemy where their weakness/source of power is. But if you really want to know, ask Osama Bin Laden, he and I have been allies for a while._

_Your most hated dark lord,_

_Voldemort_

Tom smirks to himself as he hands the letter to the owl that sent him the original and watches it fly off. Those three will be gone for a while, at least. Until they find out that he has never stooped low enough to work with muggles in the middle-east, or that his horcruxes happen to be in a Swiss bank that uses DNA to find out who really has access to the contents.

XxXxX

The artifact which is the source of my power will not be kept on the Mountain of Despair beyond the River of Fire guarded by the Dragons of Eternity. It will be in my safe-deposit box. The same applies to the object which is my one weakness.

XxXxX

A/N I recently discovered the 'Overlord list' and with this one I immediately thought of ol' moldywart.


End file.
